


Things I Could Never Say.

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl struggles to say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Could Never Say.

Meryl had been sat, silently staring, for a while now. She was unsure how or why things had become so strange between herself and Charlie. She loved him, she always had but now, now things were a lot more awkward. She had known, right from the start, that she was running the risk of feeling like she loved him. Now though, with her boyfriend gone and Charlie always around, it felt a lot harder. She always tried to ignore it. Now she couldn't ignore it anymore. 

She was quiet as she dressed, forcing herself out to the rink. She hated that she would be in such close proximity with Charlie but she also needed to be out on the ice. They needed to return to the ice and get on. She knew that she was risking a hell of a lot by doing this. Things could go wrong and yet she wanted it. They had come home from Sochi with plenty of rewards and medals, now she just needed a win on her home turf. Silence filled the ice rink even as she stepped out onto it. 

She could feel Charlie watching her even as she warmed up, the fact that she needed to approach him was awkward enough for her but she had chosen to ignore him for the time being. They had plenty of time to work and she needed time to think. The quiet of the rink was starting to get to her and she sighed, moving back to the side, taking a deep breath and a drink of water, choosing to move back to the ice, waiting silently for Charlie to approach. He seemed just as awkward as she was. The two of them needed to work together and yet, after Sochi, things had changed. 

Charlie had been silently watching her as she kept skating, ignoring him. He knew why, they both knew why. Meryl had kissed him on their last night in Sochi. Of course, they had both known that nothing more could happen. She had still been with her boyfriend back then. He was still not sure why things had gone wrong with Meryl and her boyfriend, he knew that she was finding it awkward now though and just as hard as he was. She was far too quiet. He had approached quietly and held his hand out. 

It was all he could do. He wanted to say so many things. That he didn't mind them going back to how it had been. That he loved her. That he needed her. That he understood what had happened. He could not, however, pretend he wasn't nervous.


End file.
